


Fires and Emblems

by VelourFanClub (toomanysorrows)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dungeons and Dragons, F/F, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Roleplaying game, ill add more tags when relevant, ophelia and soleil are gfs but thats not the main focus of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanysorrows/pseuds/VelourFanClub
Summary: Mitama is fed up with her regular group not showing up to play her campaign so she recruits a new group to play from among her friends





	Fires and Emblems

**Author's Note:**

> I thought "soleil would so play a stereotypical knight in shining armour paladin in dnd" and this is what happened soooo I hope u enjoy!!
> 
> Also I somehow kept thinking "they're getting the band back together" while writing this which makes no sense but I want to rewatch the blues brothers now
> 
> update: okay so i suck at multichapter fics. this will most likely not have any more hcapters. So I'm just gonna leave this up as a oneshot

Mitama groaned and kicked her chair away from the computer. Her D&D group woudn’t be able to play. Again. This had been going on for months now, every time something came up that made one or more of the players unable to play and they’d have to reschedule it. It had become clear from the way people talked in the group chat that no one was enthusiastic about the story anymore, anyway. Which made Mitama, then dungeon master who’d lost precious sleep to preparing it, feel more than a little slighted. 

She was definitely not going to keep playing with this group, but she also wasn’t going to give up on that campaign, she’d worked too hard on it. She leant back in the chair, biting on a pencil, and thought about her options. She was in a few facebook groups and a discord relating to the hobby, so she could always ask there for players. However after the debacle with this group she wasn’t very keen on playing with strangers on the internet again. The other option was playing with people she knew in real life. It wasn’t an option she was very keen on either. Both she and Rhajat liked to keep their apartment private, and she’d have to get the supplies needed to actually play in person, like a screen, maps, miniatures, et cetera. And she’d have to actually find people who were interested.

Mitama got up from the chair and started pacing around the room. They did have those rooms at university you could schedule for get-togethers. They were technically meant for study sessions but she heard that, as long as you didn’t make a mess, the staff basically didn’t care what you did there. A dungeons and dragons game would probably be one of the least weird things to have happened there. A map and a screen she could probably just make herself and if necessary she could just use tokens instead of miniatures. And who knew, maybe she could find someone with toy soldiers or something who could help? So then she just needed players. 

Mitama exited her room. She headed into the hall of their apartment, towards Rhajat’s room, and knocked on the door. 

“Rhaj? Do you have a minute?”

There came a muffled yes from inside and Mitama opened the door. The room was dark, with the only light coming from Rhajat’s computer, which contrasted so brightly against the darkness that Mitama had to close her eyes for a moment. How Rhajat didn’t have to wear glasses yet was beyond her.

Rhajat swivelled around in her chair to look at her flatmate.

“Do you need something?”

Mitama opened her eyes. She quickly glanced over to one of the bookshelves in the room, where a couple of discworld books were hidden between the horror novels and books about witchcraft. 

“You like fantasy right?”

Rhajat’s eyes narrowed as she nodded hesitantly.

“A bit. Why?”

“My regular group are being uninterested jerks so I’m starting a new dungeons and dragons campaign. Want to join?”

Rhajat kept her hesitant façade, but Mitama could see the little twinkle in her eye that she had learned long ago signalled that the girl was at least somewhat interested. 

“Depends. Who else would be there?”

Mitama shrugged.

“I don’t really know, you’re the first person I asked. Probably no one that we don’t at least know by name.”

Rhajat nodded a bit, thinking it over. Mitama crossed her fingers behind her back. She could totally understand Rhajat’s hesitance to possibly play with strangers, but she really wanted her friend to join. 

After a bit Rhajat spoke up again:

“Why not, it could be fun. I’ll come.”

Mitama grinned in victory.

“Great! I’ll go ask some other people then. If you know someone who might be interested too ask them, allright?”

Rhajat nodded, smiling slightly as she saw Mitama’s excitement. 

“I’ll do that.”

Mitama quickly hurried out of the room to go look for other interested people, and Rhajat turned back to the computer. She did have someone in mind….

\------

Mitama smiled as she headed into the living room, happy that she managed to pull Rhajat into it. However, she still had to find other players, a game with one player wouldn’t be much fun. She lay down on the couch, trying to think of who else would be interested. She mentally scrolled through her list of friends and acquaintances to think of anyone who had expressed interest in this sort of thing. Unfortunately, since she always showed up to class at the last minute and she admittedly was a bit too snarky for her own good, it wasn’t a terribly long list. Although… didn’t that girl she was collaborating with in her creative writing class mention she was into LARP?

Mitama sat up, fished her phone out of her pocket and shot her a text message.

M: hey, srry to bother, but u were into larp rite?

O: Oh, yes, I am! Why?

M: im making a dnd game, do u want to join? 

O: Oh, I’d love to! What edition would it be?

M: probs 5e

O: That’s great, I have the handbook for that edition! I’d love to join then ^_^

M: gr8! Ill add u to a group chat once ive got more ppl, ok?

O: Allright! Good luck finding more people!

M: ty

M: btw if u know more ppl whod like to play u can ask them 2 if u want, ill need all the help I cn get to get enough ppl

O: Oh, I shall! I already know someone I think.

M: :Thumbsup:

\----

Soleil was enjoying her quiet afternoon. She didn’t have any assignments or homework that needed work, exams were still far away, and she had nothing planned with her friends. While she loved hanging out with all her friends, it was nice to just sit back and relax for a bit. So she was nestled on the couch with a blanket and a cup of tea, playing a rhythm tapping game on her phone and occasionally tapping out to look on her social media. Ophelia was in the beanbag next to the couch, reading a new book she’d bought. The sunlight shone pleasantly into their apartment, making the room nice and warm and bathing it in light. Overall, Soleil would say it was a perfect afternoon.

Or well it was, until Ophelia let out a squeak and rushed away into their room, breaking the quiet atmosphere. 

After Soleil blinked a few times, stunned by the sudden action, she hurried after Ophelia. From the hallway she could already hear the sound of piles of books being moved around. She reached the room and leant on the doorframe, watching as Ophelia dug through the bookshelves in their room. The pair owned so many books that a large part of their apartment had at least some form of storage space for them. Most of them belonged to Ophelia, who probably had the largest collection of fantasy literature in the city, but Soleil had quite a few romance books and manga that needed a place too. 

“Babe, is everything alright?”

Ophelia paused her search and turned around, giving Soleil a bright, excited smile.

“Oh yes, everything’s allright! Mitama asked me to join her dungeons and dragons game so I’m just looking for my books.” 

The girl went back to the shelves, taking out and moving books with a purpose. Soleil never understood how Ophelia kept track of where everything was but somehow she always knew exactly where it all was. Either she’d memorised it or there was some sort of system Soleil hadn’t been able to figure out. 

“Aha! There we go.”

Ophelia pulled a large red and black book from one of the shelves, hugging it to her chest, still smiling. Soleil smiled too, happy to see her girlfriend this excited. 

“Well, I hope you have fun! You’ll need to tell me all about it afterwards okay? I need to know how many dragons my girlfriend killed.”

Ophelia rolled her eyes.

“We’ll probably start at a low level, I doubt we’ll end up fighting a dragon so soon. That said-“ 

Ophelia crossed the room, going to stand close to Soleil. She pushed herself up against soleil and looked at her with big eyes, the same look she always used when she wanted something from her girlfriend.

“My heroine will probably need a dashing protector to join her. Maybe you should join?”

Soleil flushed at the contact, looking into Ophelia’s eyes as she thought about the question.

“W-well, is Mitama allright with that? She only asked you right?”

Ophelia grinned, pushing herself against Soleil more, which only caused the girl to blush more.

“She said it was allright for me to invite anyone who I thought was interested. And it’s been a while since we did something big together, right?”

Soleil had to admit Ophelia had a point. Of course they lived together, so they saw each other a lot, but it had been a while since they’d really done something special together. The last time was when Ophelia dragged her along to one of her LARP meetings, and that had been plenty of fun. Dungeons and Dragons and larping were basically the same thing anyway, right? Plus she could never resist Ophelia when she made those eyes…

“Well, alright.But you’ll have to teach me how to play okay? You’re the expert.” 

Ophelia smiled broadly and took Soleil’s hand, dragging her along to the living room.

“Of course! Come on, I’ll show you the book and we can start thinking of character concepts!”

Soleil obediently followed, still smiling as Ophelia’s enthusiasm infected her.

\---- 

Rhajat didn’t have that many friends. She’d always been an introvert with rather mediocre social skills, and her fashion sense certainly didn’t help her look very approachable. That said, she didn’t mind it. While she didn’t have a large friend group, the few friends she did have were close, and she very much cherished them. So when Mitama told her to invite any friend that might be interested in the game she quickly knew who to ask. Selkie, the peppy cheerleader she somehow befriended in high school (she still didn’t really know how that had happened), probably wouldn’t be able to sit still long enough for something like this, so she was out of the question. Mitama was running the game so obviously asking her would be pointless. That left her with Velouria.

Unlike Selkie and Mitama, who she’d met in high school, she only got to know Velouria at university. Velouria studied Biology, which was a far cry from Rhajat’s own philosophy degree, but they had a shared interest in vulture culture. In fact they met when they simultaneously stumbled upon the carcass of a raven in the woods. After an initial squabble over who got to take it home, they quickly started bonding over their mutual interest. Velouria was a very different friend from Selkie. Instead of getting dragged into random adventures they could just sit together at a café or a library and read in silence, or talk about whatever came to mind. And, while Velouria herself was an avowed skeptic, she did find the sort of supernatural topics Rhajat occupied herself with interesting, so it was possible she’d be interested in this as well.

Rhajat opened her tumblr to send the girl a message.

 **Facelessqueen:** hey this is random but my flatmate is organising a D &D campaign and she asked me to join

 **Facelessqueen:** and it’ll probably be fun but at the same time I’m not particularly looking forward to just playing with people I barely know

 **Facelessqueen:** but she said I could invite people to play

 **Facelessqueen:** so want to join?

It took a while for an answer to come, so Rhajat just scrolled through her tumblr dash for a bit. Velouria usually had a sizeable amount of work, so answering messages could take a while while she was studying. After some time a ping came from her phone.

 **Wolfssegner:** Depends, when would it be?

 **Facelessqueen:** don’t know yet. I guess we’ll see what people’s schedules are when there are enough people?

 **Wolfssegner:** fair enough

 **Wolfssegner:** Sure, I’ll join

 **Wolfssegner:** Maybe daddy will stop bugging me about finding friends then :P

 **Facelessqueen:** Cool

 **Facelessqueen:** I’ll let mitama know

Rhajat smiled, happy that she’d see at least one more friendly face at the table. She then got up to go tell Mitama about the second player.

\-----

 **The littlest dragon:** Soleil!!!!

 **Can’t see straight:** ???

 **The littlest dragon:** I got perfect grades on my biology test Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

 **Can’t see straight:** ooooh good job!!

 **Can’t see straight:** (but tbh u ace every biology test u get, this rly isn’t a surprise :P)

 **The littlest dragon:** Yeah but still! I’m happy （＾ｖ＾）

 **The littlest dragon:** But how are things w you??

 **Can’t see straight:** Oh good!!

 **Can’t see straight:** Ophelia got invited to a dnd game and she’s so excited, it’s soooo adorable

 **The littlest dragon:** Soleil?

 **Can’t see straight:** Yeah?

 **The littlest dragon:** That’s gay

 **Can’t see straight:** shuuuuush

 **Can’t see straight:** she’s just really cute ok

 **Can’t see straight:** she got me into the game too so I’ll get to see her be excited while playing too :3

 **The littlest dragon:** oooh you are playing too? :O

 **Can’t see straight:** yeah! The girl who runs it said she could invite ppl who were interested too

 **Can’t see straight:** so she asked me ^^

 **The littlest dragon:** uhm

 **The littlest dragon:** u don’t happen to need another player, do you?

 **Can’t see straight:** ?

 **Can’t see straight:** do you want to play too?

 **The littlest dragon:** kinda?

 **The littlest dragon:** it looks like a really fun game but idk anyone who plays it (´д｀)

 **The littlest dragon:** I’ve even got a player’s handbook!!

 **Can’t see straight:** they just set up a group chat, I’ll ask!

 **The littlest dragon:** yay (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

 **The littlest dragon:** thank youuuuu  <333333

 **Can’t see straight:** your welcome  <3

\----

**Kingdom of blood: group chat**

_Rhajat K. joined_

_Velouria W. joined_

_Ophelia D. joined_

_Soleil L. joined_

**Mitama H.:** right 

**Mitama H.:** Has anyone of u played b4? 

**Ophelia D.:** I have! 

**Velouria W.:** I played it a bit with daddy once, but I think it was an older version? 

**Mitama H.:** yeh that’s possible 

**Mitama H.:** but still better than no experience 

**Mitama H.:** Ophelia, u can help Soleil w the rules n character creation then? 

**Ophelia D.:** Of course! 

**Soleil L.:** shes been explaining it to me ever since she got her manual out :P 

**Mitama H.:** Awesome! 

**Mitama H.:** Velouria, just come over to our apartment sometime and ill explain to u n rhaj, ok? 

**Velouria W.:** Will do 

**Mitama H.:** awesome 

**Mitama H.:** ok then, like I said to Ophelia well be playing 5e 

**Mitama H.:** u can use the supplements like volos, sword coast, or xanathars, but id rather not get homebrew involved on a first campaign 

**Mitama H.:** ive got all those books n theres pdfs online if u need them 

**Ophelia D.:** I have them too! So if anyone needs to borrow them, feel free to ask. 

**Mitama H.:** ok, so 4 the books, ask me or Ophelia 

**Mitama H.:** ill send a pdf w some world information real quick. Its p vague so if u have a concept for a character that needs some worldbuilding talk to me abt it, just respect the pantheon n stuff ok? 

**Mitama H.:** any more questions? 

**Rhajat Y.:** yes 

**Mitama H.:** ? 

**Rhajat Y.:** I still don’t understand how you are a creative writing student but type like that 

**Mitama H.:** like I told u b4, ive gotta save up the proper grammar for class 

**Mitama H.:** any serious questions? 

**Velouria W.:** yes 

**Velouria W.:** When would we play? I’ve got a lot of school work so I’d like to get that sorted 

**Mitama H.:** I prefer on Fridays, Saturdays n Sundays, are ppl free then? 

**Soleil L.:** ive got a shift at the restaurant I work at on Saturday evening, but im free on the others! 

**Ophelia D.:** I can do any of those days! 

**Rhajat Y.:** Yeah same 

**Velouria W.:** I’d rather not play on Sunday 

**Velouria W.:** so I guess on Friday? 

**Mitama H.:** everyone else ok w Friday? 

**Rhajat Y.:** yeah 

**Ophelia D.:** yes! 

**Soleil L.:** yup! 

**Mitama H.:** ok, well do Fridays then 

**Mitama H.:** if u ever cant do Friday, just say so n well sort it out 

**Soleil L.:** btw 

**Soleil L.:** do we have enough players? 

**Mitama H.:** we do 

**Mitama H.:** most groups ive played w had 5 players but as long as someone remembers to be a healer 4 is enough 

**Mitama H.:** y? 

**Soleil L.:** well 

**Soleil L.:** my little cousin heard I was playing 

**Soleil L.:** and they asked to join 

**Rhajat Y.:** define little?

**Soleil L.:** theyre 16 

**Soleil L.:** little in comparison to us 

**Soleil L.:** dw im not asking to let a toddler play :P 

**Soleil L.:** theyre p smart and theyve wanted to play for a while now so I don’t think they’ll be a problem? 

**Ophelia D.:** Kana is really smart yes! And really nice too ^_^ 

**Mitama H.:** well, sure, y not? 

**Mitama H.:** but im setting the cap at 5, so no more invites 

**Mitama H.:** go ahead n invite her soleil 

**Soleil L.:** ok! 

_Kanna S.V. joined_

**Kanna S.V.:** Hi!! 

**Kanna S.V.:** thanks for letting me join (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ 

**Mitama H.:** np 

**Mitama H.:** do u have a manual? Bc if not u should go to Ophelia n shell explain stuff 

**Kanna V.S.:** dw ive got one ^^ ive just never been able to use it up till now (｡•́︿•̀｡) 

**Soleil L.:** ur already more experienced than some of the other ppl here :P 

**Rhajat Y.:** <.<

**Mitama H.:** rhaj pls don’t hex the kid 

**Mitama H.:** but yeh I think that’s everyone! 

**Ophelia D.:** aah I’m so excited! I look forward to playing!! I already have a character in mind. 

**Kanna V.S.:** me too!!! 

\---- 

Mitama closed the tab of the group chat on her phone, smiling to herself. She had a good feeling about this. 


End file.
